Bandgap reference circuitry, which makes use of the temperature dependence of the current-voltage property of a pn junction to generate an output voltage stable against the temperature, is widely used for semiconductor integrated circuits.
In general, the output voltage of bandgap reference circuitry is considerably stable against disturbance; however, the output voltage may be slightly dependent on the power supply voltage, depending on the configuration of the bandgap reference circuitry.